Mine
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marcus Flint can admit to himself that he has an obsession with the Weasley boy. He really can. But can get the Weasley boy interested in him is the question. The first chapter of this fic is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings for a hot and steamy boy on boy make out session on the first chapter.
1. Mine

**Hey everyone. This is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for /Peel the task was to include a steamy scene. (Does not have to be smut.). I kinda wanted to see where the idea for of a one sided Marcus/George fic took me. And writing it from Marcus' POV pretty much means that it's going to be smutty. So here are the warnings. It is a slash fic so if you don't like slash please turn back now. Masterbation is hinted at once or twice in this fic. There is also hints of sexual tension and almost acts in the story. So you have been warned. If you are brave and willing to read past this point I hope you all enjoy. Is a follow up to I'll Never Tell and it's companion fic from George Weasley's POV A Shock to the System. Without further ado here is Mine.**

I had walked back to the school a little while after George had left the changing room. I did have some business to take care before going to the school after all. I watched him as usual from vantage point at the Slytherin table. I smirked as I caught him looking back this time. I licked my lips and mouthed, "Your mine."

I saw him do a double take at this and quickly look away.

"What are you doing Marcus?" asked Blaise as he Draco watched me play with the Weasely twin I was obsessed over.

"Just playing some mind games with the Gryffindors," I told them as I dug into my food. I continued to watched him though. George Weasley. I smirked as he looked over yet again.

"Mine," I mouthed at him.

I laughed as he and his twin quickly left the Great Hall throwing me dirty looks. I guess he told his twin about the little kiss we shared in the changing room. God I wished it was more. I groaned as I felt the arousal from earlier return. I finished eating my food in front of me quickly and left the table soon after the twins had.

After taking care of what I had to take care of I walked the corridors of the school looking for some little kids make cry. I wasn't walking long before I came upon the one person I was hoping to come across.

"Don't you dare come near me," George Weasley hissed going for his wand. "I don't want any part in your little game, Flint."

"Oh," I laughed, "but I think you do."

I pushed him into the alcove adjacent to where we were standing. My hands gripped his hips tightly and I heard him whimper at the pain my hands were eliciting from him. I smirked at him licking my lips yet again.

"Don't..." was as far as I let him get.

I pressed my lips to his for the second time that day in bruising kiss. My hands roamed over his well toned body as I felt him struggle to get away from me. I started to play with hem of his shirt eliciting a sharp gasp from him. My tongue quickly darted into his mouth hungerily searching his as though he was the only thing I needed to live.

A moan escaped my lips as his hand battered my chest. I chuckled against his lips if he thought beating against was going to gain him freedom from this he had another thing coming to him.

He managed to pull his face away from mine after a bit.

"What do you think..."

I pushed my lips back on his again. Feeling the need for him taking over yet again. All thought of what I was doing left my mind as I grip his backside pulling him closer against me so that there was no room between our bodies.

This time he was the one to moan into the kiss. I smirked against his lips. Maybe if I just kept doing this he'd give me what I needed. What I wanted from him. I started to grind up against him as I got more into the kiss hand gripping tighter to him. As though holding on for dear life.

"What the heck is going on here?" someone yelled from outside our little alcove.

I smirked as George Weasley pulled away from me and followed his brother Percy more than likely telling him what I had done to just now and earlier on. I saw him look back as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Mine," I mouthed at him again licking my lips and looking him up and down.

I stormed down to the Slytherin common room. I had to get him somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted by his family and any other person who happened to come around. That night I went to sleep with dreams of George Weasley crying my name in my head.

 **I hope those of you who read this enjoyed Mine. I might just end up making this one a multi-chapter and not I'll Never Tell. This is my first time writing Slash smut so I hope I didn't do to horribly.**


	2. The Showers

**Hey everyone. So here is another chapter for my Marcus/George smut. It's going to be a one sided attraction. Marcus being the one who wants George. Like I stated before this is my first time writing smut. So if it sounds a bit awkward that's why. So yes. There are warnings for this chapter. The biggest warning of all is rape and a subtle hint of torture. So if you are uncomfortable reading these subject matters please turn back now. If not I hope you enjoy the smutty mess of a chapter that is The Showers.**

I watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch team slowly trickled from the Changing room after the game against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor won of course. Everyone knew that they would win.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower up at the castle?" I heard Fred Weasley ask his twin brother. "You do remember what happened the last time you stayed behind..."

"I think I'll be fine, Fred," George assured him as his voice moved away from the door.

"If you're sure," Fred sighed and walked away.

I smiled to myself feeling the arousal tightening my jeans. I smirked as I waited and made sure that no one was going to come back and interrupt my fun this time. I quietly snuck up to the door. Opening it slowly so that it wouldn't squeak and alert the other boy to the fact that I was there. I heard the shower running in the stall farthest from the door.

Closing and locking the Changing room door I quietly sneak along discarding my shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks as I went. I opened the door to his shower stall stealthily. I watched as the water cascaded down the toned muscles of George Weasley's back. My eyes traveled slowly down his back to his firm backside. I felt my arousal grow higher as I watched him bathed in water. Almost glowing like a beacon.

I snuck up on the boy placing myself at his entrance feeling myself shaking. I needed this. I needed this so bad and he was stupid enough not take my warning seriously.

Gripping his hips harshly I thrust into the younger boy, who emitted a shriek of pain.

"I told you," I whispered nibbling at his ear, "you are mine."

I felt him squirm as though to get out of my grip. Tightening my grip on his hips I pushed him hard against the wall of the shower stall. My lips connecting to his in a bruising kiss as thrust hard into him yet again. A squeal of pain came from the now sobbing boy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he cried as I broke the kiss.

"I don't need a reason," I told him. "I told you who you belong to."

My lips closed around his shoulder as I drug my teeth over the sensitive flesh of his skin. I knew what I was doing would leave a bruise but I also know that he'd embarrassed to tell who gave it to him.

"Just let me go," he said as though trying to reason his way out of it. "I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

I didn't hear any of it though. I was so lost in my lust and arousal that nothing he said would have made me stop. I quickened my pace as I felt his tightness around me. I groaned in lust as hands roaming away from his hips and towards his aroused state.

"I don't think you want this end," I told him.

"Please," he begged.

I tightened my hand around him moving it time with my own now manic thrusts. I moaned out as I felt never to my end. I pressed my lips in yet another bruising kiss. Kissing down his neck and across his shoulder blades. Every now and then leaving a mark or two on his neck and the back of his left shoulder.

"Oh God!" I moaned as I felt my cum into him. I held him there pinned against the shower wall my forehead against the back of his neck. "Not a word of this to anyone," I said as I pulled out of him.

As I walked back the way I had come from I could hear him crying. I didn't care why he was crying. All that I could think of was the high I was riding on now that I had gotten what I wanted from him. What I needed from him.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" hissed a voice that sounded so much like his I almost became aroused again.

"Nothing," I hissed as I left him to find the mess that I had made of George Weasley.

 **So if you have read this far I hope you enjoyed The Showers. Hopefully the story won't be a whole bunch of smut. Maybe I'll include a fluff chapter next between Fred and George.**


	3. Comfort and Memory

**Hey everyone. This is the next chapter of Mine. I had the first part be a little bit hurt/comfort because George Weasley needs someone to be on his side after what Marcus Flint did to him. But I also couldn't help but add a little bit of smut and Marcus at the end. So again some warnings before you begin to read. This chapter contains nudity, sex, mentions of rape, and masturbation. If you have read past the warnings and still wish to continue on I hope you enjoy Comfort and Memory.**

I walked into the Changing room to hear the shower still going but that wasn't the only sound that was coming from the far stall. The other sound was crying. As though someone had wounded my twin rather badly. I slowly made my way down towards the shower stall that he was using.

"George," I called as I knocked on the stall door.

"Go away," he called.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it go away."

I looked at the floor to see blood mixed int the water. My eyes widen in fear. Had Flint attacked my twin? Was that why he was in here when I had come back to see what was taking George so long?

"I'm going away," I told him. "Are you hurt? There's blood on the floor."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Fred," I heard him hiss. "Just let it go. Please."

I could hear the pain in his voice as he sounded like he was getting off the floor. I sighed. I couldn't let him just get attacked and handle this by himself. I put my hand on the door handle.

"I'm coming in," I told him as I heard the water stop.

"No don't," he said as I walked into the stall.

My breathe caught in my throat as I took in the sight of my twin brother soaking wet and covered in hickeys across his shoulders and down his neck. Blood was running down his legs.

"What happened?" I asked taking in the sight in front of me as I grabbed his towel.

"Nothing," George grabbed the towel and started to dry off.

I tried to stop him. Didn't they say in crimes books not to compromise the scene of a crime?

"You shouldn't..."

"Just leave it be."

I watched as winced as he dried off his backside. Then wrapped his towel around his waist and headed towards his locker to dress and retrieve his items from the locker. I followed after him.

"You should at least get checked out by Madam Pomfrey," I told him. "You could be seriously hurt."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Was it Flint?" I asked him.

I watched as hesitated and glared at me. I don't think he noticed that I noticed the way he was shaking after I said Flint's name. "Just it alone, Fred," he shouted at me. He slowly dressed wincing when his underpants and pants were pulled up. He looked at me as though waiting for me to say something.

"Did Flint..."

"I'm not talking about the state you found me in," he shouted. "If that's what you want to talk about then you can leave. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about. I just...I just..." He broke down in a flood of tears.

"We don't have to talk about it," I told him gathering him in my arms. "Just know that I'm here for you when you are ready to talk about it. And I'm willing to listen free of judgment."

He nodded drying his tears and the two of us left to take the walk back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile down in the Slytherin dormitories Marcus Flint was reliving the events of earlier that day in his mind. He smirked as he could still feel the tightness as though he was still inside the boy. He opened his eyes to find he was indeed violently thrusting into someone.

"Oh God," moaned his girlfriend. "You are so...oh my God."

He closed his eyes hoping she'd think it was because he was enjoying himself with her. But if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was George Weasley telling him to go harder. Quickening his speed he found himself cumming earlier than he had with George. He heard his girlfriend huff as he rolled off of her.

"What?" he hissed.

"I wasn't done," she whined.

"You know how to take care of that," he hissed as he walked towards the bathroom in the dormitories. He'd never admit to her or anyone else that he'd rather be fucking a Weasley instead of his hot blonde girlfriend.

Closing his eyes he could hears the little noises George Weasley made as he rode him hard and he smiled at the memory. He'd make sure that Weasley never forgot it either. Walking into the bathroom stall he pulled his erection out and began slowly pleasure himself to the memory of George Weasley.

 **If you have read past the warning I hope you enjoyed Comfort and Memory.**


	4. Keeping it in the Family

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of my smut story Mine. It has been a few weeks since Marcus Flint had raped George Weasley and Fred is feeling over protective of his brother. Sounds like a recipe for disaster. Right? So a few warning before we begin the chapter. This chapter will contain boy/boy sex, rape, and forced masturbation. If this isn't your thing I'd kindly ask you to please stop reading now and go to one of my more fluffier stories. If this is your thing read on. I hope you all enjoy Keeping it in the Family.**

For the next few weeks I stayed close to George whenever he went somewhere. After finding him the way I did after the Ravenclaw game I didn't want to take any chance of him getting attacked again.

"Fred," George sighed as we finished changing after practice, "you don't have to stay. I don't think that Flint would be stupid enough to come back and try the same thing again."

"I'm not taking any chances after the trauma you experienced last time you were out here," I told him. "I'm just glad I found you before he decided to come back and attack you again."

I watched George for a reaction. He was playing his cards really close to his chest. Especially after he had been sexually attacked by Marcus Flint. I felt the anger burn in my chest at the thought of that monster hurting my twin brother. It was almost like he hurt me too in the act of hurting George.

"I'll be outside then," I told him walking towards the door. I shook my head as I walked a little way away. I knew he'd probably check to see that I wasn't sitting right outside the door. I also knew that it kind of embarrassed him that I felt the need to follow him around and to protect him from Flint. Maybe if I could just get George to confess to what had happened to him. Or catch Marcus in the act then this would all be over with.

I had been paying attention to my surroundings which was obvious when I began to hear muffled cries of surprise and aroused moans coming from the directions of the Changing room where George was. I quietly snuck towards the door and opened it a bit. I bit down on my knee jerk response which was jump on Flint's back and beat him up.

"You should have kept that twin bodyguard of yours around, sexy," Marcus was purring as his thrusts got sloppier and sloppier. "On second thought you'd both be mine then." He chuckled I watched him begin to pound harder into my twin.

I had to find someway to get this scene to the headmaster or someone who could help George. I watched as he tried to get out from under Flint who seemed to have a bruising hold on his hips.

"You have to know by now," Marcus moaned as he stilled inside George, "your body is no longer your own. It belongs to me. Me and no one else. Do you hear me?"

George didn't answer him trying to pull away. The shame obvious on his face.

"Did I tell you I was done with you yet?" Flint hissed plastering himself flat against George back.

Now would have been the time to fight back, I thought as I watched not able to move for fear of Flint finding me there. But that wasn't what George did. He submissively let Flint's hands roam down his hips until they reached his erection.

"I think you need to call your twin brother in here," he purred against George's neck. "He needs to join the fun too." He looked over his shoulder and called out to me. "Come join us, Freddie. I think Georgie'd really appreciate that."

I looked between George's pleading face and the clear path to the castle. But if I went to the castle God knows what Flint would do to George. Then again God knows what Flint had in store for me once I got in that room. I took one last look at George's pleading face and walked towards the two of them.

"Strip," Flint commanded in stern voice. "Now."

I stripped down as I watched his fingers slide along George's now quivering erection. As I finished I saw a look of almost pure animal lust come across Flint's face.

"Do you want him?" Flint asked George. "Or should I give him a go myself?" His hand was now going at a speed that was almost harmful in a way. "I think maybe you should be the one to break him in for me." He kissed George's neck.

I saw George mouth the words "I'm sorry" before he Flint grabbed my shoulders holding me stock still. I didn't have long wonder why George had said he was sorry as star exploded in my vision as pain exploded through my lower body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"Go on," Flint encouraged him. "Go on or I'll do it. And he won't like that."

I wanted to scream but no would be around to hear. The pain was unbearable to deal with and I knew now why I had found George a bloody mess that day after the game.

His thrust were unsure which made it even more painful. Flint left my vision and I hear his moans coming from behind us. The bloody psycho was getting off on this.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry," George groaned and then I knew where Flint had disappeared to. "I don't want to do this."

"Of course you do," Flint roared obviously in midst of his climax.

George's clumsy thrust started to get more insistent as Flint finished and walked back in front of me. I could feel his legs shaking as fought to keep on his feet. After a few more manic thrusts a explosion of heat entered me.

"I'm sorry," George whispered again.

Flint laughed at this. "I think I'll try you next time," he laughed at my pained face. "He looked like he really enjoyed you. But trust me I won't go as gentle as he did." He dressed and then walked towards the door where he stopped and turned to us. "And boys if you tell anyone what happened here you won't like what happens next." With that threat fresh on the air he left the Changing room.

"I'm sorry," George said again not looking at me. "I shouldn't have done what asked. I should have fought him."

"If you did I'd probably be in worse shape than I am," I told him as we both dressed. I walked towards the doorway of the scene of our shame knowing I had to tell someone. But also knowing that he'd know if I did.

"Where are you going?" George asked quickly.

"Madam Pomefrey," I told him.

"What about what Flint said. The about next time being worse if he finds we told anyone."

"Then we have to make sure that he doesn't find out."

Those few words coming out of my mouth were the worst few I could have ever uttered but I wouldn't find that out until later that week when Flint pushed me into a broom closet on my way to the bathroom.

 **So for everyone who read past the warning phase of the beginning author's note I hope you all enjoyed Keeping it in the Family.**


	5. Flint's Lesson

**Hey everyone. This is the next chapter of Mine. It takes place after the events of Keeping it in the Family because we all know Marcus Flint follows through on his threats. There are a couple of warning before we begin. If you are uncomfortable with rape and forced masturbation I strongly urge you to turn back now. If not I hope you all enjoy Flint's Lesson.**

"I warned you, Freddie," came Flint's voice behind me. "I warned you what would happen if you told anyone what happened that day. What did you do? You went straight to Madame Pomfrey." He chuckled as the sound of a belt being undone was heard. "Maybe next time you'll listen to my warnings."

I pulled away from his hands as he went to clamp them around my waist. I glared at him as I back into the broom closet. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh," came the lust filled voice, "you want to do this the hard way. Do you?" He chuckled huskily pinning me against the wall. "I like the hard way. Georgie didn't though. He cried an awful lot."

"You won't get away with this you bastard," I yelled at him.

"Oh. Won't I?" He pointed at the walls. "Yell all you want. Scream in fact. The walls are sound proofed. No one will hear your screams." He started to fiddle with my own belt.

I tried to bring my knee up into his groin as he finally got my belt undone.

He laughed at my attempts to get out from between him and the wall. He actually laughed. Slamming my back against the wall his lips plastered against mine. I could feel his hands undo my fly and push my pants down to my ankles. His hands roaming against my skin as though I was a willing participant in his little game. That's all this was to him a game. He turned me so my face against the wall using his upper body to pin me in place as he undid his own fly.

I closed my eyes as I felt his pant fall down his legs. I didn't want this to happen again. I remembered vividly what Flint had said about me not liking what he'd do to me. I knew he'd more than likely make his threat come true. I bit down on a scream of pain as he entered me.

"Did that hurt?" he whispered sucking on my neck.

"Do you care," I hissed back trying to fight out from between him and the wall.

He slammed into me harshly again. I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck now. What was he playing at? Why wasn't he just getting it over with and leaving already?

I gasped as I felt his hands moving against my cock. No. He wasn't going to make me do this George. Was he?

"Don't worry," he whispered lustily in my ear. "He didn't tell anyone. He doesn't have a lesson to learn. You do." His hand continued to work in time with his pounding thrusts.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked still trying to fight.

"Because I can. Keep fighting, baby. It's only a turn on."

He was getting close. I could tell he was close by the way his squeezing me to bring on my own climax. I was fighting it. I didn't want to give him what he wanted. I didn't want to cum for him.

"Don't fight me," his whispered in my ear. "You'll do it one way or another."

I closed my eyes again as he his thrusts became more and more sloppier and his hand became tighter and tighter. I felt tears leak from my eyes I felt myself cum on his hand. Then even more tears leaked out as he reached his climax.

Moaning loudly in my ear he continued to pump his hand on my cock. What was he doing now? I thought to myself as the ache in my groin began to build. I groaned as his hand disappeared from me.

"Disappointed," he whispered huskily in my ear. "Don't be. I want you."

"No," I whispered.

"Yes. Unless you want to walk around like that all day?" he pointed to my erect cock. "Your choice, sexy. Choose wisely."

I wasn't given that much time to think about it before he kissed me forcefully again stroking my cock in a way that wouldn't give me the release I wanted. I groaned against his lips.

He turned around spreading his legs and opening himself up to for me. "Go ahead," he gasped out. "You know you want to." He moaned as I forced myself to push into him.

Not knowing what to do I just stayed still.

"Use your hips," he moaned irritably.

Beginning to understand what he was telling me to do I went to work on him. Thrusting at him as sloppily as he made George thrust into me. I felt shame spread through me as he grabbed my hands forcing me to feel him up.

"God you're better than your brother," he moaned at me. "Harder."

I gave him what he wanted. Going harder and harder at him. I felt a vicious pride in myself at being able to make our attacker beg for me like he was now.

"I didn't know you were a begger, Flint," I hissed in his ear.

"Fuck," he screamed as I slammed into him viciously. "Fuck."

I fell into a vicious rhythm after that until I cam viciously into eliciting a lust filled "Fuck" from Marcus as cam against the wall. I pulled out of him the shame I had felt earlier returning. I shouldn't be happy about this. About being able to hurt him. Or hurting anyone at all for that matter.

"You," he gasped. "You're a pretty good fuck."

I watched in shock as he dressed as though I hadn't just violated him. Used him like he used George and I. He walked towards the door of the broom closet before exiting he turned to me.

"This time take my warning seriously," he said. "Or we'll be back as many times as it takes for you to get the lesson through your sexy thick skull." He walked out the door as though nothing had just happened here.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I dressed myself again. I needed a shower now more than anything. I felt dirty and horrible about myself. I slowly made my way towards the Gryffindor table seeing Flint whispering among his Slytherin friends. I saw him laugh and point in my direction. Ignoring him I sat down next to George putting my head on my arms.

"Don't ask," I said before he could say anything. "I don't want to talk about it."

George put his arms around me because he was the only one who knows what I had just been through. He ws the only other one that Flint was attacking.

"It's going to be alright," he told me comfortingly. "I'm here for you."

 **If you have read past the writers note I hope you enjoyed Flint's Lesson.**


End file.
